Christmas Dilemma
by nareiya
Summary: Athrun, the man whose life is in jeopardy if he doesn’t find the PERFECT gift for the corrupt politician, Cagalli, again struggles for searching the PERFECT CHRISTMAS GIFT. Is being Santa enough to solve his problem? AC!


**Christmas Dilemma**

**By nareiya**

**--**

**Summary:**

**Athrun, the man whose life is in jeopardy if he doesn't find the PERFECT gift for the corrupt politician, Cagalli, again struggles for searching the PERFECT CHRISTMAS GIFT. Is being Santa enough to solve his problem? AC!**

**--**

**Author's note:**

Hey! It's been awhile that I'd showed compositions here in . I hope you'll enjoy this Christmas fic because this just popped out of nowhere! Just a brief reminder guys, he characters here are really OC so I don't wish to see any comments that Ath aint like this or Cags shoudl be like that! Okay? So now, please enjoy this one-shot that would be another addition to my _dilemma-oriented fics_ that is entitled **Christmas Dilemma!**

--

"Kira!" a loud, manly voice blared the entire compound of the infamous orphanage that is currently under the management of the former pop star, Lacus Clyne, and the resident crybaby during the Seed series, Kira Yamato.

The said crybaby lazily sat up and rubbed his amethyst eyes, "Lacus…" he called out, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" she asked him sarcastically as she threw up her hands out of his stupidity, "Nothing's _wrong_ but a certain blue-haired prince is causing the greatest havoc that exceeds the violence of the two bloody valentines if you don't get your ass down to our porch!" she pulled him out of their bed and kicked him hard (A/N: Don't worry, she didn't kick him on the balls because she still wants babies from the crybaby), zooming the idiotic brunette to their front porch.

"Yo, Athrun!" he greeted him sleepily.

The blue-haired man rolled his eyes typically and shook his best friend's shoulders, trying to bring some sense to his sleepy being, "Earth to Kira, I'm in a major crisis here!"

"Crisis? That's old school news, Ath. The whole world is experiencing a _total slow down something_ due to some bull shit company in America that fell from the sky." Kira felt proud that he knew a bit of news about the global crisis.

Athrun sighed deeply and mumbled incoherent conclusions that Cagalli was way smarter than the ultimate coordinator, "Kira, first of all, the name of that company is Lehman Brothers and they didn't fall from the sky. They had a big financial problem and that started the global recession."

Kira nodded dumbly, "Yeah that was what I told you."

"Right…" he shook his head, "Anyway, the reason of my untimely consultation with you, _my dear best friend _is because of one thing—er, I mean, due to one person and you know who I'm talking about."

"Ah…you mean my _bitchy sister_?"

His eyebrow twitch out of Kira's disrespectful manner of addressing his _cupcake's_ name. "Yes. I'm talking about your sister."

The ultimate coordinator stood up and yawned, "Well, I'm sorry to tell you but I have no gift suggestions for that corrupt politician—er, I mean my _older sister_."

Athrun kneeled and grasped Kira's pajama bottoms, "If you don't help me, I'll pull down your damn PJ bottoms and the whole world will see it!"

"Right…" he snickered, "When pigs fly, Ath because that won't happen, do you know why? It's because Lacus hasn't even seen my _Mr. Weenie_ in action!"

The blue-haired coordinator's eyes widened, "What the fuck! Do you mean that after _five long years _after the war, you guys haven't had _sex_ yet?"

Kira's face turned to a deep shade of red, "Shut up! That ain't true!"

"Right…" it was Athrun's turn to snicker, "And I thought me and Cags were at the back of the pack! I can't believe that Yzak has outdone you with one thing."

"I told you, that ain't true!"

"Yeah, when Meer's boobs returned to its original size!" Athrun tried to control his laughter, "Anyway, Kira, buddy, you got to help me."

"Hmm…I don't know…"

"Come one, Kira, you got to help a person in need and tonight, I'm that guy so help me out!" Athrun begged and continued to tug on Kira's PJ bottoms, "If you don't, I'll seriously pull down your PJ bottoms and the entire universe will see it!"

Kira laughed stupidly, "So? I don't believe you because you don't have any connection with any media personnel."

Athrun smirked, "Are you sure with that?" he snapped his fingers and from the bushes, Milly and Dearka came out, "They're media men, Kira. Everyone supports Milly so if you don't help me, then _Mr. Weenie_ would be in tomorrow's papers and say adios to your future mini Kira-Lacus babies!"

"You wouldn't…"

The smirking coordinator nodded, "I'm not joking. "

Kira turned to Milly, "Milly, remember that this _idiot_" he pointed at Athrun, "Was the one responsible for Tolle's death."

Milly rolled her eyes, "So what? Tolle ain't much of a boy friend after months and months of realization and mourning."

"What?"

"Besides," she encircled her arm around Dearka's shoulders, "I owe Athrun my fantastic _bed-mate_!"

Kira slapped his forehead, "Jesus Christ! Has the world gone upside down?!"

"Isn't topsy-turvy a more appropriate word? Hey! Isn't topsy-turvy a title of nareiya's story?" everyone looked weirdly at Athrun and inched away from him. The young, blue-haired man sighed because no one laughed at his joke and went on with his threat, "So Kira, I'm now giving you a chance to save your dignity. What is your decision?"

The ultimate coordinator raised his white flag, "I surrender, _my best friend_. "

Athrun patted Kira's head, "That's a wise decision." They sat on the porch, "So, what could be the perfect gift for my _Caggy-baby_?"

"_**Caggy-baby**__?_ I never thought that you were a _cheesy _nickname picker, Athrun._"_

Athrun took out his pocket knife, "Keep your stupid comments to your idiotic self or I'll cut off your balls for good."

Kira shivered at the very thought that his balls were to be permanently separated with him, "Uh…since _the-three-lettered-word_ ain't an option for you two lovebirds, I suggest a stunt that I haven't performed yet."

"It better be good or else…"

"Yes! It is good but extreme caution is needed, _my dear best friend_." Kira whispered something in Athrun's ears.

"No way…" was the only comment that the blue-haired coordinator whose life is in great jeopardy if he cannot give an out of this world gift to Orb's corrupt representative.

--

**During Christmas Eve in the Athha Estates which is very expensive because a certain blonde-haired representative used the tax payer's money way too much just for her benefit…**

"Where the heck is _my damn servant_?" Cagalli glared at her guests who looked away and imagined that they didn't hear nasty inquiry. She stomped her feet and gave them the killer eye, "If no one says his exact location, I will declare an all out war not only to Blue Cosmos but also to those unknown beings from outer space!"

"Probably you mean _coordinators_, Miss Representative." Yzak _politely_ corrected her, fearing her deadly wrath.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "I was talking about _aliens_, Joule."

"So does that mean you won't declare an all out war to us coordinators?" Yzak tried to reassure the safety of their genetically modified human race.

She nodded, "Yeah because you guys give a good fuck unlike those pain the ass Blue Cosmos."

"So does that mean you'll have a one night stand with me, _Caggy_?" Dearka joked.

Her face grimaced, "Eww! Who on earth would make love with a charcoal-skinned guy?!"

Dearka's face creamed and tears streamed down his face. Milly patted his back, "Don't worry, I'll give you a good time later."

Cagalli went on with her deadly wrath, "Now, where the heck is _my servant_?" Again, no one responded so she huffed and puffed to her expensive front porch which was covered with snow but her angry persona was enough to melt down the snow.

"I miss Ath…" she pouted and sighed.

Then a whip of cold air blow and a red sleigh descended. A fat man with blue hair and beard alighted from the seasonal vehicle and laughed heartily, "Ho-ho-ho! Why is my dear Santa-believer pouting?"

Her amber eyes brightened up and she hastily hugged Santa, "Oh Santa! Good thing you came because I'm feeling so sad tonight!"

The man laughed, "Why are you sad, my child? Is there something wrong? Shouldn't everyone be happy during Christmas Eve?"

She kicked the ground softly and hugged Santa tighter, "Well, _my servant_ has disappeared for some reason…and Christmas without him is like saying…my pussy is so loose already thought it isn't true…"

Santa patted her head, "Well, Cagalli, the least that I could do is to ask what you want for Christmas. So what do you wish for? Maybe old Santa can whip out a gift or two…"

Cagalli blushed, "Eh Santa, I think you can't give my wish…it's hard eh!"

"Don't you believe in Santa, Cagalli? You know I can grant any wish!" he bragged and laughed a monotonic 'ho-ho-ho'.

She leaned closed to him and whispered her wish. Santa's face turned to the shade of an overripe tomato, "**You want to have babies from Athrun Zala!? So does this mean that when you have sex with him tonight, he doesn't need to bring three condoms?! And he's allowed to cum as long as he wants just to make you pregnant?!**"

Cagalli punched Santa's arm playfully, "Don't say it out loud, Santa! Ath might hear you!"

Santa laughed, "Don't worry, Cagalli, your wish is safe with me. Be assured that Ath would have sex with you tonight without any protection."

She hugged him tightly, "Thanks, Santa!"

--

**After the Christmas party in the very expensive Athha Estate whose payment came from the tax payer's money…in the corrupt representative's room specifically…**

"Athrun…where are you?" she asked herself as she continued to watch snow fall from her window. She rested her arm on the window sill and sighed. She then noticed that some mist formed on the window's glass. She smiled and drew a heart. She laughed lightly but her eyes widened as she saw another finger write Athrun's name and hers before and after the heart.

She turned around and saw her servant. "Where have you been?" she asked him naughtily and he smiled at her, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Exactly twelve o'clock."

"Do you know what that means?"

"I'm supposed to give you my gift right?"

She nodded.

"What if I don't know what you want for Christmas?"

A smirked made its way to her pretty face, "Well, you should prepare yourself for a knuckle sandwhich from me."

He neared her, "Don't worry, I know already what you want for Christmas."

She looked surprised, "You do?"

He feigned a disappointed sighed, "But _Caggy-baby_, my gift would need a three hour _sex-athon_ with you but you can't do that, can you? because you have work tomorrow and—" She covered his lips, "I'll make tomorrow a special non-working holiday."

He looked at her lovingly and cupped her face with his hands, "But it'll be nine months in themaking! Can you endure that?"

She closed the gap between them and he inwardly smiled. He already knew the answer as he pushed her gently on the bed and made her wish come true.

**--**

**End**

**--**

**Author's note:**

Phew! I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this one shot! I hope you guys love it and you can make my Christmas happy by reviewing this fic! Maligayang Pasko sa ating lahat! Happy Holidays to those who don't believe that Jesus was born on December 25!

-nareiya


End file.
